cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
CSN and Invicta ODoAP
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=111465 |date = June 13th, 2012 |status = Active |color = Green }} The CSN and Invicta ODoAP is an Optional Defense and Optional Aggression Pact between the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations and Regnum Invictorum. It was announced on June 13, 2012. The Text of the Treaty Article I: Sovereignty In the signing of this treaty both Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations and Invicta agree to acknowledge and respect the sovereignty of the other signatory. Article II: Nonaggression No member of either alliance will declare war on the other signatory. This also includes actions that can be seen as a violation of peace such as aiding an enemy with money, technology, military or information. Article III: Friendship The signatory alliances and their members will treat each other with as much respect and decency as they would show one of their own members. Healthy debate and discussion as well as constructive criticism are not restricted, but alliance members are expected to show tact and consideration by going through the proper channels when addressing a concern. Article IV: Intelligence Members of Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations and Invicta agree to share intelligence critical to the other alliance's safety, as long this does not conflict with other agreements. They also agree to not conduct espionage on one another. Article V: Assistance Neither Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations or Invicta is legally bound to grant requests of military action or financial aid from the other. However, should such a request be made through official channels by one alliance, the other alliance is highly encouraged to participate and required to discuss the request at the highest levels of government. If no request is made by one alliance which is in need of military intervention or financial aid, it is still highly encouraged that the other alliance participate, although nothing is required. In either case, in the event that assistance is granted, it should come as no surprise to the world community. Article VI: Withdrawal In the case that either party feels it necessary to terminate this treaty, they should first inform the other signatory of their intention and are required to wait 72 hours before termination in order to allow appropriate discussion. This treaty can be reinstab31ted by mutual consent at any time during this period, and is in full effect until the 3 day period has ended. Signatories For the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations *''Liz, Head of State, Driver of Slaves, ZI club Member, Head Woman of Nagging, Director of Raiding *SpacingOutMan, Deputy Head of State, Preacher of Lizism, Defender of Beward, The Commonwealth's Right Hand, The Commonwealth's Blue Balls *Gibsonator21, Minister of Defense, Former Best MoFA Ever, Keeper of the Red Button *Lennybronx, Minister of Foreign Affairs, Liz's main @#$%&, The man who holds the power *Jd252, Minister of Interior, Liz's slaveholder, The guy who cracks the whip *Jasch, Director of Recruiting *Zoli, Director of Finance *Atrakki, Director of Education *WillMill, Director of Trades, Harasser of Lazy Nations For Regnum Invictorum *Thrash, President of Invicta *Dan2680 of Red Army'', President of Invicta *''rotty, Vice-President *President Gunn of Acturea'', Chief of Staff, Ghost of Invicta *''Learz, MoFA, Frequenting Uranus, Caressing Knobs, and Coming Sensually on(to) Nascar *-- Ellis, DMoFA *Infopowerbroker, Minister of Finance *PrinceVegeta, Minister of Internal Affairs *Imperial Sparta'', Minister of War, God of War Category:Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations Category:Invicta